bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Nightmare Arc
thumb|300px|right|Intro theme to The Nightmare Arc. Synopsis This arc takes place in a currently unknown time in the future. The plot of this arc is that the Nightmares, super beings from another realm, have finally decided that the rest of the universe has become unbalanced and in order to restore it they must destroy the many kings of the other realms; the king of Earth/Humans, the king of Hell/Demons, the king of Soul Society/Spirits and the king of Heuco Mundo/Hollows. They are not interested in aiding any one else and are working for their own king, Avarice. What has become of the king of Purgatory/Nightmares? Will he succeed in destroying all things? Currently, this arc is under development. Characters The following characters will be making an appearance in The Nightmare Arc: List of Earth's Defenders *Ren Idachi - The main protagonist. He has recently gained powers in the past year allowing him to have Soul Reaper-like abilities. His story is yet to be known, however, it is believed that he will tell it eventually. *Minoru Suzuki - A supporting protagonist. Much like Ren, Minoru has gained powers in the past year as well. Minoru currently acts as a friend to Ren and is in love with Yasu. Minoru seems intelligent and has a little understanding of the Soul Reapers. *Yasu - A supporting protagonist. Yasu is in love with Minoru, an extremely intelligent young man, but she feels that she only gets in his way. Yasu displays a some-what friendship with Ren but she doesn't really seem to think of him as an equal. She is terribly afraid of spiders. *Under edit... List of Fanon Captains Due to the SiNs attempting to steal the identity of the Gotei 13, the captains have decided to change their normal traditional uniforms into slightly modified uniforms. They are believed to have certain powers for each captains but they have not been revealed yet. List of Fanon Lieutenants Much like the Gotei 13's captains, the lieutenants have changed their uniforms as well because the Fronzedels (lieutenant ranked Nightmares within the SiNs) have stolen their uniforms. Unlike the captains, the lieutenants don't have special powers applied to their new uniforms. Chapters Volume 1: The Worlds As We Know Them #A World In Chaos The worlds change as we know of, however, for unexplained reasons, the worlds have developed quite rapidly and are in a state of natural chaos. #Bay For The Soul Singer Soul Society is dealing with their own world's problems and citizens begin to have constant states of forgetfulness and confusion. #Are We Not Human? The human world seems to also be under some strange manipulation.'' What is going on?'' #Keep Your Enemies Closer Soul Society has agreed to a temporary truce with the Hollows'' as to help each other discover what anomalies are happening to the worlds''.'' What they find is shocking!'' #Was It Worth It All? Soul Society and the Hollows have discovered that a rift in the realms has been eating away at the worlds in order to power some unknown force on the other side. A glimpse of a new enemy, the Nightmares, appears at the end. Volume 2: Our Worse Nightmares #Born From Our Ashes Unknown beings are attacking Soul Society and are draining the spiritual energy from the world in order to power their portal so that may enter the Human realm. What ever they are, they seem to cause even the Gotei 13 trouble. #Are They Real? The unknown beings are revealed to be Nightmares, creatures from the realm of Purgatory. They have no true souls and therefore are relentless when it comes to fighting. Only a small group of them are shown. #What Power To Be Held The battle over Soul Society continues and it appears that the Nightmares have changed their plans. Instead of draining the world entirely of it's spiritual power, they only drain enough so that the portal remains long enough for small groups of Nightmares to enter the Human realm and destroy it slowly. #The Siege With small groups of Nightmares still keeping the Soul Society busy, other small groups of Nightmares have entered the Human realm. They have begun the process of draining the Earth of it's spiritual power so that they can open another portal to Heuco Mundo in order to begin another attack on the Hollows. #It's Our Birth Right The Human realm is protected by Ren Idachi, Minoru Suzuki, and Yasu and are keeping the Nightmares busy, for the time being, while the Soul Society finishes off what groups remain in their realm. However, due to the delay on their plans, the Nightmares send one of their top ranking species, a SiN, to dispatch any one causing trouble to their genocidal march on the universe. Volume 3: The SiNners #Our Pain Pt. 1 Number 17 of the SiNs, Pain, has been dispatched to Earth to destroy Ren and his friends. While he begins his attack on the Human realm, the Soul Society learns about the Nightmares' plans for the rest of the universe. #Our Pain Pt. 2 Pain is still fighting Ren and his friends while the Soul Society makes decisions on invading the realm of Purgatory. More information is learned that Nightmares don't know they are not really who they think they are and that they serve some supreme power. #Our Pain Pt. 3 While Soul Society begins their operations to invade Purgatory, Ren and his friends are able to push Pain back to his world. It is then realized that the worlds, no, all of existence, is in grave danger and Ren believes that him and his friends must side with Soul Society to put an end to the genocidal Nightmares. #The Rift of Terror Now that the Soul Society has more of an understanding of what they are up against, they have sent the Gotei 13 to travel through a rift to create a new gate to enter the realm of Purgatory. However, this is not simple with Purgatory's only rift being that of terror. #A World of Nothingness A portal has been established and a hidden base has been built by the Gotei 13. From here they plan to keep a steady defense against the Nightmares as well as a slowly advancing offense. However, the barrier that is meant to hide their spiritual pressure is acting up and some Nightmares sense their arrival. Volume 4: The World of Nothingness #Not So Nice Neighbors Captains Tsubasa and Michiko take some recon of the local area and plant many spirit detection devices to sense the pressure of any approaching Nightmares. However, they run into Pain who is eager for more fighting. #Your A Pain While Tsubasa and Michiko fight Pain, the others have done research on the realm of Purgatory. The world is entirely fake, created by a supreme being called Avarice. They believe he only remarks himself as a god and believe he may be the leader of all the Nightmares. #Don't You Ever Die? ''Tsubasa and Michiko manage to push Pain away from the hidden location of the base but fail to destroy him. They believe he has more power then what he shows. The Gotei 13 find out even more information about the Nightmares, in that, there are 30 "super" Nightmares called SiNs, and they function much like the Gotei 13 with few differences.They begin to realize how much a threat the Nightmares and SiNs are as Pain is only ranked 17. '' #To Take Control The Gotei 13, Ren, Minoru, and Yasu split up to search separate parts of the world. Eventually they begin to run into small divisions of Nightmares led by Nightmares called Fronzedels, who are much like the Gotei 13's Lieutenants. #Battle For Our Lives Shou begins his battle with the Fronzedel of rank 22. ''Volume 5: The Fronzedel'' #Number 22 Shou is having a brawl with the Fronzedel of rank 22. It seems that the Fronzedels are only testing the captains and the others to prepare the SiNs for their battles. Shou eliminates the Fronzedel with it laughing at his efforts. #A Pawn For His King Fronzedel of rank 17 begins his fight with Ren. It menchins that he is only getting Ren warmed up for his captain, Pain. #No More Mercy '' While the fight with Fronzedel of rank 17 and Ren continues, other captains begin their fight with other Fronzedels. Michiko begins his fight with Fronzedel of rank 19 and Takeshi begins his fight with Fronzedel of rank 20.'' #This Is Only The Battle Michiko finishes off his fight, as well does Takeshi. Minoru, one of Ren's friends, runs into both Fronzedel of rank 15 and rank 21. Minoru gains some back up from captain Ryou. #Do You Feel The Pain? Ren defeats the Fronzedel of rank 17 and begins his battle with Pain but is he ready to take on such an extremely over powering enemy? ''Volume 6: The Fronzedel Pt. 2'' #A Ruthless Fight Captain Ryou and Ren's friend, Minoru, defeat the two Fronzedels. While they attempt to search for the others, Ren attempts to take on Pain. He is to weak to take on Pain, however, now that Pain has released his zanpakutō. #Back In The Oven Captain Masaru takes on the Fronzedel of rank 10, 12, 16, and 14 all at one time. He explains that no one can kill a juggernaut. #The Black Angel Yasu, one of Ren's friends, attempts to defeat another Fronzedel that has prevented her from checking out the rest of the local divisions. Fronzedel of rank 13 attempts to drain her soul, however, Yasu is able to release her Bankai and eliminates the Fronzedel before he can succeed. #To Close To Death Ren is being over powered by Pain and Ren attempts to use his Bankai but finds it stunned. Ren is beaten into the ground and passes out. #One Last Chance While Ren is passed out, a massive army of Fronzedel attack the Gotei 13 base, and captain Ryouichi is missing. Will Pain kill Ren? Will the Nightmares destroy the Gotei 13? ''Volume 7: Our Hidden Destiny'' #Valley of Hope Ren wakes up to find himself imprisoned within a strange room and chained to the wall. While Ren is trying to recover, the Gotei 13 are fighting off the Fronzedel army and Pain leads them, however, he is unexpectedly challenged by an unknown voice. #A Battle To The Bitter End ''Captain Ryouichi 'has challenged Pain to a one-on-one battle while the Fronzedel ravage the Gotei 13's base. Mean while, Ren attempts to escape his prison only to find that someone is keeping guard on his cell. #To Much To Soon s a test subject to a human's true potential. Mean while, the Fronzedel are being beaten back by the Gotei 13 and the captains attempt to create a rescue group to find Minoru, Yasu, and Ren. At the same time, Ryouichi is fighting Pain and Ryouichi seems to have the upper hand. #His Tale Ends Here #His Tale Truely Ends Here Pain is almost complete beaten to a pulp by Ryouichi, however, Pain unleashes his most powerful attack. Pain becomes a beastly tree creature and attacks Ryouichi with vines and bark like whips that tear through Ryouichi's clothing putting Ryouichi (for the first time) into a defensive stance. But Pain is unable to block Ryouichi's Bankai which ultimately kills Pain. Ren is then revealed to be talking to a new SiN with the tattoo 16 on his right hand